When you came
by darkprincess238
Summary: Itachi is waiting for the right girl. Will he ever find her? What happens when Mikoto decides to take the matters in her own hands? Itachi X Izumi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfiction. I really love Itachi and Izumi. I request other writers to write more stories on them. And please be gentle on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

...

 **Chapter-1**

 **Prologue**

Bright stars were shining up in the sky. A handsome young man with jet black hair tied in a low pony tail, with eyes a shade of deepest onyx, stood there, facing a young woman's back. Nothing about her was visible except for her slender yet curvaceous figure and dark brown hair which had a black hue to it.

The man wanted to say something but suddenly a loud ringing interrupted him waking him up from his slumber. He yawned and stretched and got out of bed revealing a good tall body with muscular arms and chest. Despite his imposing figure his eyes held a gentleness to it.

He was none other than Itachi Uchiha. The oldest son of Fagaku and Mikoto Uchiha and heir to the throne of Uchiha corporation. A prodigy. He was his father's pride, his mother's smile and his little brother Sasuke's idol. But there was more to Itachi than that. He was a great friend, a good boss and most important of all- a good man.

He has everything in his life to keep him happy and satisfied.

He is a genius, almost in everything. There's a catch. Almost.

The one thing Itachi is dumb is romance, or more specifically girls. Despite having everything Itachi could never get himself a woman. Or should we say girls threw themselves on him but he refused.

"Damn it Itachi! Are you a saint?" Shisui Uchiha – his best friend and cousin – had asked him. "No. Shisui . Just waiting." he replied.

"Waiting? For what?" Shisui asked.

"For the right girl." Itachi said smiling to himself

"Oh! you really think such a girl even exists or how much will you wait for her?" Shisui asked exasperated.

" I don't know, Shisui but I can hope, right? I will wait for her." Itachi said , his peculiar smile never leaving his face.

"For how long?"

Itachi' s smile grew. " I have a lifetime for that."

And Shisui would wonder if Itachi is crazy or something.

He got out of shower and after dressing himself in formal clothes consisting of a white shirt with a black coat and pants complimented with a black tie, his long hair tied in his usual ponytail he headed downstairs to eat. His butler was ready with his breakfast.

" Good morning. Master." He said in his elderly voice.

Itachi gave the older man a smile "Good morning to you too Jack."

Completing his meals Itachi left for corporation's office. Normally, he likes to drive himself but today his mind was off. His thoughts completely revolving around a certain girl...

The girl of his dreams.

"Strange…since when did I started dreaming about women?" he muttered to himself...

With no idea that his world is about to be turned upside down.

* * *

. _ **..well this was an introductory chapter. Next one is about Izumi. I know starting chapters are boring. But from chapter three we will come to the main story part. There are a lot of grammatical errors please bear with me. And I beg you to review.**_

 _ **Edit: I'm sorry, Guys but this chapter was poorly written at first so I had to edit it! I only removed some grammatical and spelling errors.**_

 _ **Thank you. See you again.**_

 _ **Aditijn238**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. The next chapter is here.**_ _**This one is also a part of prologue and is based on Izumi. In this she is not an Uchiha, yet.**_ _**Please enjoy and review.**_

 _ **And do I need to put a disclaimer on every chapter? This is annoying but I don't own anything. Spare me...**_

...

 **Chapter-2**

 **Prologue-2**

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Stupid me!" A young woman yelled to herself running around the room searching for her things and stuffing them into her bag. Grabbing a toast to eat and taking a deep sip of the orange juice kept on table she ran out of the house in a hurry waving goodbye to her mother.

She ran to the bus stop glad to reach in nick of time. Panting hard she boarded it.

" Glad you made it in time, Izumi." The old conductor said.

"yup. I did it Grandpa!" the girl replied with a bright smile.

Izumi Minamoto. A young girl belonging to a ordinary family. Born with black-brown hairs, porcelain skin and big brown eyes with a small mole. She is not a exotic beauty to quickly catch anybody's eyes but no less.

What she truly is...a beautiful, brave and spirited woman with a heart of gold. A smile unparalleled and eyes holding a great gentleness to them. Her unique personality creating a comforting aura around her is what draws people to her.

BAM!

But that never meant that she wasn't clumsy.

"Ouch! That hurt!" she rubbed her head because of her banging it into the door.

"Izumi! Will you please stop banging your head on to my café's door everyday? I fear it might break of its hinges someday. Thanks to your persistent efforts, you know." a middle aged woman with black hairs and blue eyes said amused.

"No way Maya! I love this place so much that my head can't help itself but bang on to the door everyday as a sign of daily greeting." She said laughing on to her own clumsiness.

"Now come on young lady! We have a lot of work to do. And you already are late."

"Sorry about that Maya. Everything has been so blurred after the thing with mom. It's hard." The girl said with a sad smile on her face.

"I know child, I know. Only if I could have done something about it." The woman said solemnly.

"You are already doing more than enough Maya! You shouldn't feel so sad about it." The younger woman said with a grin on her face.

Maya observed her younger friend carefully. Only people close to Izumi knew that smile of hers hide some of the cruellest events of life. She went through so much in her short life. She saw pain and despair but what amazed Maya the most was that she smiled through it all. What a wonderful person.

But what Maya wanted for Izumi was to have a person to share all that pain and burden with. A man with a soul as beautiful as hers and capable of giving her happiness and protection. A man who could see the wounds behind that happy facade. A man who would be proud to have her. A man who would cherish her, treasure her and most important of all – to _love_ her.

But there was a problem – Izumi was too selfless to do that. She would never think about something like that before she thinks that she fulfilled the responsibility of being a daughter. And they never knew when would this end as.

"Earth to Maya!" Izumi waved her hand over the older woman's face.'

"What happened?" she said sighing.

"you were kinda zoned out there? But anyway I was asking..." she was interrupted by interrupted loud ringing of the front bell signalling the arrival of their first guest of the morning.

Izumi immediately left to greet their customer with a cheerful warm and captivating smile that could have made anyone's day.

Maya smiled to herself. Izumi was truly a gem...one in a million. The man _actually deserving_ her, the one _meant to be_ for her will also be special...he _has_ to be. Izumi immediately returned back with the first order of the day. She sighed.

The man for her will have to _find_ her...someday, _surely._

...

 _ **Well, this chapter was a bit longer than the first one. I thank you guys for your follows but I will be extremely grateful if you reviewed too. At least it will allow me to know what you guys actually think about this story and also to improve. I hope you enjoyed this.**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditijn238**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody! Next chapter is here. This one comes as a part of main story. And more characters are introduced in to this one. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own anything.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Chapter-3**

 **A mother's worries**

A man dressed in a business suit sat on a large and elegant oak study table with a book in his hands and specs on his nose. Fagaku Uchiha – the owner of the Uchiha corporation, one of the biggest companies in world trade. A proud man. But there was no denying that he loved his family with all his heart.

There was a soft knock at the door and a beautiful lady with black hair and onyx eyes entered.

"Mikoto, how was your day?" The man asked with a genuine smile on his face. Many people actually wondered that if the proud Uchiha patriarch was even capable of smiling like that.

"Nice Fagaku, how was yours?"

"Same as always."

Mikoto shook her head at the monotony of her husband's life. The Uchiha matriarch was bright cheerful and comforting woman who always gave solace to her workaholic husband and eldest son.

They talked about this and that, actually Mikoto talking and him listening but were interrupted by a knock at the door which was followed by the arrival of their youngest son – Sasuke. He gave one of his rare smile to his mother and a nod of acknowledgement for his father which both of them respectively returned.

" I have a date with Sakura and then I'll be heading to the dobe's house." He said.

" Oh! Ok! But Naruto too has a date today, hasn't he? Kushina told me he's dating Hinata Hyuga." Mikoto said wondering.

"Hinata Hyuga...that name sounds familiar. Isn't she Hiashi hyuga's eldest child? Heiress to Hyuga corporation?" Fagaku asked thinking.

"She is. And yes, dobe is going on a date with her, actually we all are going together." He replied.

" A double date?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke nodded and headed towards the door and said over his shoulder. "I'll be staying at dobe's home tonight. So don't worry mom. See you later." He said closing the door.

Fagaku sighed. "There was a time when I wondered that if she was even capable of speaking...I wonder how will she even control that hyperactive blonde..."

"I know, Naruto can be actually a handful...even Kushina was..."

"She still is... I could never figure out how Minato deals with them."

Mikoto giggled at her husband's remarks. But she knows despite it he cares about Naruto and respects Kushina. She closed her eyes for some moments and sighed.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Just glad that Sasuke has someone with him like Sakura. They are just so perfect together...like they _are meant to be_."

"There was a time when I didn't thought that girl would actually become a part of this family... I thought Sasuke didn't care about her...but she actually took a place here. And she fits..."

"I know. She not only won your son but you too... You care about her...don't you?"

After a bit of silence he replied "I guess I do."

She smiled to herself at her husband's confession. And her eyes went on to the small framed photo sitting on the top of her husband's office table. She frowned.

" Now what happened?"

"Itachi."

" Not again... You're not thinking about it?"

" I can't help it! He must be so alone...he has no one there except for Shisui maybe."

"Listen Mikoto. I understand your concern but Itachi is a grown man now...he will get himself a girl if he wishes. There is nothing to worry about, you know."

Mikoto knew she was being silly...but she is a mother. It's her right to get worried. She knew her first born better than her husband. Itachi always looked calm and composed but she knew that Itachi is extremely sensitive and of course...extremely picky. He never had a girlfriend uptil now! How hilarious is that! But she always knew that Itachi hated shallow beauty...he really believed in the _beauty of heart_. But the way his life is...he will never find _her_.

But suddenly her mind produced an extremely interesting thought. If he can't... _then can't she?_

YES!

She will!

She will get her boy a woman...no ordinary but the one that Itachi _would want_.

And she smirked to herself. _Hunt_ for _itachi's bride_...would start now!

A woman with ebony locks and green eyes sat near the window of her room. It was strange, she was beautiful but the devastating realities of life destroyed her. Her eyes were lifeless...like she was _being forced_ to live. Suddenly she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to nearest sink to cough out _blood_.

She cleansed her mouth of her own blood and stared at her own reflection. She _was being forced to live_ , yes she was...by _herself_. She _lived_ only for _her_ sake.

For the sake of _her life_...her precious child...her daughter. But she was very well aware of the fact that she wouldn't last long.

Her face twisted in pain and she wondered how had this actually happened? It felt just like yesterday, that everything was beautiful...all _three_ of them _together_. And then...it all _shattered_. It made her extremely angry. How can fate be so cruel to them? What did they do to deserve this?

But she knew that she didn't have time to complain about the unfairness of life. She had other things to worry about...

Like her daughter...

 _Izumi_

Several questions floated in her mind. What would Izumi do after she is dead. What would happen to her? With whom will she live with? Who would look after her? Will she stay like this even after her death too?

Izumi needed a _strong_ man to support her. To understand her. To believe her. To care for her. To _protect_ her. But she never knew of a man in Izumi's life. She knew Izumi won't think of this. They already had this conversation once before too.

"Mom, I know you're worried about me...but I can't leave for a man whom I met just now. It's unacceptable for me to leave _my mother_ – one of the first person I've ever loved...the person who gave my unconditional love, support and care for a guy I came to know now. You worth much more to me than that, you know." was her reply.

Her eyes fell to a small famed family photo kept. Her precious baby girl completely safe and happy in the comfortable arms of her _father_.

But she can't give up!

She has to secure her daughter's future at every cost even if it means forcing some decisions on her. She has to. Izumi left her with no other option. Now she will have to find a _suitable_ man for her child.

Suddenly a sharp jolt of pain shot up her body. And she calmly collected herself and sat on her bed. Her body aching due to her efforts.

Doctor had told her that she should not worry. It's bad for health, but it can't happen.

She can't help it. Doctor didn't knew that she is unable to to comprehend.

She is a mother...

And a mother _worries..._

 _No matter what..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hey guys! How was it? Please review. I need them very much.**_

 _ **Fanofthisfiction: l really thank you for your review before. Actually I didn't mentioned this in chapter 2 because I received your review moments after I posted it. I really appreciate it. Thank you.**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **aditjn238**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. This is the next chapter of' when you came'. I am really in need of reviews. So please bless me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: oh come on! You know I don't own it.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter – 4**_

 _ **Proposal**_

Itachi sighed.

Today's day was hectic. He had attended several meetings scheduled down for him. Today, finally. He took a deep breath looking out of the large window down at the city bustling with activity.

He was brought out of his stupor when his phone suddenly rang. A genuine smile crept up on his face as he answered the call.

"Hey there. Little bro."

"Hi Itachi!"

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, I just wanted to ask, are you gonna come here on my birthday?" Sasuke tried to ask as casually as possible.

"Of course, Sasuke. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that moment. Itachi didn't had any idea about the conspiracy, that their mother was planning out for him.

"Although it's my birthday, but _you_ are gonna have the greatest surprise of your life _ever_."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait and watch." The younger Uchiha said before cutting off the phone.

To say Itachi was bewildered was an understatement. He couldn't make any sense of Sasuke's words.

He only consoled himself by saying that it wouldn't be something _bad_ but still a strange feeling in some corner of his mind made him believe that something _extreme_ will be happening.

 **A few days earlier**

"Mikoto, you can't be doing this..." Fagaku asked shocked by his wife's action.

"Oh come on, Fagaku. Arranged marriages aren't that bad. Even our marriage was arranged."

"Mikoto please, you can't hand over our son to any woman. Don't you remember what happened last time when we tried to get him date with some of the girls?"

"Listen to me Fagaku Uchiha! I'm completely aware of the fact that I can't hand over my son to _just any_ woman... And last time I remember _you_ were the one forcing him to date the daughters of your share holders _not me_." She glared at her husband.

"Alright, my bad. But still..."

Mikoto sighed.

"I understand your concern Fagaku, but I need you to trust me into this. I've found the right girl for him. Trust me. She is the woman he would _want_. I'm sure of that."

"But what if he already has..."

"No, he doesn't. He would have told me if something like that would have happened."

Fagaku knew it was useless to fight. And it was _true_. His sons' always confided to their mother. So it was okay...he guessed.

"At least, can you please tell me the name of that girl?" he asked.

A smirk came upon Mikoto's features, she knew she has already won the battle. Fagaku already had a soft spot for the girl she has chosen for Itachi.

"You know her, Izumi... Izumi Minamoto."

Fagaku's reaction was priceless. His jaw opened and closed many times and finally he spoke, "well, I'd say that I would like for her to be a part of this family."

"I knew it!"

...

The evening was beautiful. As Izumi walked towards her house on the street, she couldn't help but notice the familiar black car parked in front of their house. A smile came upon her lips. The car belonged to none other than the Mikoto Uchiha- the wife of Fagaku Uchiha, the owner of Uchiha corporation. Her mother's childhood friend. When they moved in here, they had met eachother again literally by chance but since then the Uchiha matriarch came every now and then to visit them. Her family even had a good relationship with Fagaku Uchiha too. The man was hard to crack but eventually he became nice. And Sasuke...he's just the little brother Izumi never had. She couldn't help but smile at the moment.

She entered the house and headed straight to the living room to greet Lady Uchiha.

"Hello, Mikoto. Long time no see..."

"Hello Izumi sweetie...we were waiting for you." She said gesturing towards her mother.

Izumi smiled and made herself comfortable on the couch, but got suspicious when she saw both the women sharing wary glances with one another.

"Izumi...there's an extremely important matter that we need to discuss with you. So, I'd better suggest for you to relax as much as possible because this is...gonna make you a _bit_ uncomfortable." Her mother said with both uncertainty and authority.

Izumi's eyes narrowed but she nodded for them to continue. They stared at eachother for some moments and finally taking a deep breath Mikoto said, "You know my older son Itachi, don't you?"

Izumi, cautious of the adults wondered what it has got to do with Mikoto's first born but answered, "Haven't met him but Sasuke talks a lot about him."

"Well, what do you think of him?"

Izumi was completely caught off guard from that question that it took her few minutes to answer. "Um...from all that I've heard, he's a great guy...b-but why do you guys ask?"

"Izumi... We've made a decision for you...given for the _uncertainty_ of my _life_ I..." her mother started but couldn't end.

Mikoto taking the lead said with finality, " We want you to marry my eldest son Itachi Uchiha."

To say that Izumi was stunned would become the understatement of the year. The only _sane_ explanation of what these older women were saying it was some sort of dirty joke. To believe that they want her to marry a guy she actually _never_ met... _what the hell?_

"You guys are joking? Right?" she asked her eyes desperate to hear of-course-we-are.

Both the women kept their face straight devoid of any emotion as she tried to inhale the fact that they actually want her to marry.

After several minutes of deadly silence Izumi finally said, "I don't know what to say...this is so sudden."

Mikoto stood up and made her way to the younger girl and crouched in front of her held her hands and said, "Izumi honey, I know this is sudden for you but I've actually been thinking about this from quite a time...call me selfish but I've always wanted to have the _best girl_ for Itachi and never one except for you was able to come up to my expectations. Trust me. And it's not just that...I won't destroy your life my child. I promise to you that Itachi has been raised well. He won't ever hurt you. Believe me! He's a nice boy. And don't think that we're forcing you for this marriage. The decision would be all yours. Just give it a chance!"

Even after Mikoto had left Izumi was not able to come out of the shock. Thousands of questions swarmed through her mind like who was Itachi? What does he look like? Has he agreed to this arrangement? Is he just as awesome as Sasuke said he was? But most importantly why did her mother agree to this?

Izumi felt that she had been betrayed by that one person she had never imagined. Tears gathered around her eyes.

"Izumi..." she heard her mother calling.

She looked at her with tears of anger and frustration, "Why did you do this to me! All I asked you was let me stay by your side. But no! You want me to marry a guy I've never once met just because he's rich, a billionaire, famous and all. I never expected this from you mom!"

"Izumi Minamoto! That's enough!" her mother yelled but slowly softened, "I'm sorry...sweetie but this is something that needed to be done. I-I don't k-know how much time I have. I might sleep and never wake up. But I wish for you to have a secured future. No, I would never hand over you any man just because he's rich and famous. I do value for your happiness more than money. You're my only child. I only want the best for you. And maybe you haven't met Itachi but I have and he's a nice boy. And again, me and Mikoto can't force any of you to take any decision that you wouldn't wish to. All we want is for you to give him one chance. Izumi...please just one chance...for me... _just one_."

Izumi stood there for some seconds and then fled to her room, slamming the door shut and falling on the bed and sobbing to sleep murmurring, " Daddy...only if you would've been here..."

Next morning Izumi headed downstairs after properly dressing herself. She sat on the dining table carefully and observed her mother cooking pancakes. She closed her eyes for some seconds and finally gathered enough courage to say something which she only hoped that she might not regret it.

"Um..m, mom..." she continued when she was sure that she had her mother's undivided attention, " I thought a lot about...the proposal and I think I can give it a chance, I guess."

The older woman's eyes went wide, "R-really Izumi?"

She nodded. Her mother squealed in happiness grinning form ear to ear.

"Oh my god! Mikoto would be so happy! Trust me! Sweetie...I promise you won't regret it. I promise. But now I need to give Mikoto this good news. It's too good! By the way, I think Mikoto mentioned something about Itachi coming home for Sasuke's birthday."

Izumi gulped seeing her mother's excitement but smiled to herself as she ran to bus stop because she was late again. God help her!

 _Anything for you mom..._

 **...**

"What?"

"I know that you heard Itachi!"

Mikoto frowned as she told him about the arrangement. Well, she did expected a reaction like this.

"But how?"

" I already told you!"

"But mom, this is not fair...you promised me to someone I've never met. What were you thinking?"

"Itachi Uchiha! I've not promised you...stop being dramatic! It's just a date! A little date! And Izumi's a lovely girl."

Itachi groaned. So this was the surprise he was getting. Today he returned back to celebrate birthday of his brother which is two days from now and some minutes ago his mother dropped the bomb.

"I just hope...I don't have regret this..." Itachi murmured to himself.

"You won't...she's different from all others you've ever met. She doesn't care about our wealth and status...but only she cares about us genuinely." Sasuke said.

"I'd say that Sasuke's right. She is different. I think I won't mind her becoming a part of our family." Fagaku said supporting Sasuke's point of view about this Izumi Minamoto, which could be easily depicted as acceptance.

 _Interesting..._

Although his mother was easy to please but she had a good judge of character and never easily made mistakes in realising a person's true motives.

Itachi knew that his father was not a bad man but he had extreme pride and mostly considered himself superior to others. For that girl to manage to make his father look past his prejudice was something commendable. And Sasuke never easily grew fond of others...

She had already made his whole family love her...

Maybe she is something _special_.

 _Let's see what you've got..._

 _Izumi Minamoto._

"Alright...I think I'll give it a chance, I guess..."

 _ **...**_

 _ **How was it? I hope you guys like it. In think in next chapter Izumi and Itachi might finally meet eachother...maybe sort of blind date. Give me some ideas for it.**_

 _ **And yeah, any suggestions for izumi's mom's name? I don't have any nice name and for her dad too.**_

 _ **Well, please review!**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys. This chapter is focused on Itachi and Izumi. Their first meet. Here it comes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, sire!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter – 5**_

 _ **The first meet**_

A young woman sat on the chair of the counter sighing. Today's day had been extremely busy. After serving a lot of visitors she finally had the opportunity to rest. But she can't go home. Two working hours were still left.

"Izumi!"

"Yeah...Maya. Is there something you want?"

"We'd be closing the cafe in fifteen minutes.".

"Huh? But why?"

"I've some errands to run."

"Yeah. But I can manage alone."

Maya smirked a devilish smirk and said, "My girl, I think I need to remind you of a certain call from a certain Uchiha woman for a certain reason? Do I?"

Izumi went red and stuttered, " Um...I remember...but I don't know when he'll come?"

"Any minute now." Maya loved tormenting poor little Izumi.

Izumi grimaced. It had certainly gotten out of her head. It was around lunch time that Mikoto had called and asked her... _no ordered_ her to go for a date with her elder son...Itachi. She said that he would come to pick her up at dinner time. And _unfortunately_ dinner time was approaching.

She gulped. This would be the first time they'd actually meet. The man she was _supposed to marry_. The man whom everyone praised. The man whom Sasuke adored.

"Earth to Izumi!" Maya yelled in her ear.

"Eep!"Izumi screamed, startled.

"Dreaming about your prince charming. Hm?"

"No! Not at all!" The girl screamed, her face red.

"Alright! Alright!...don't scream like that. I'll gather the things before we close. Ok?" Maya said clearly amused at the girl's reaction.

As Maya left Izumi wondered if it was actually alright. It was funny...she was actually interested in Itachi despite the fact they had _never_ met before. May be it was due to the constant persuasion of her mom and Mikoto or the amount of worship that Sasuke clearly showed for his brother. or it was evident in the pride and fondness that a stoic person like Fagaku Uchiha had for him. Itachi was like a ghost to her. Despite not being present he had turned her life upside-down.

She turned her head towards the door when she heard the bell ring...followed by...

 _A young man._

No ordinary young man but somebody who looked eerily similar to...she couldn't point out. His build was lean yet muscular. Pale complexion which completely contrasted with the Ebony hair tied back in a low pony tail, bangs framing either side of his face. But what captivated her the most were his eyes...the deepest onyx she had ever seen. His eyes were so mysterious and yet gentle that she couldn't help but get attracted towards them.

She was brought out of her stupor when the man cleared his throat, she was red from embarrassment for spacing around him. She stuttered, "Umm...h-how may I help you, sir?"

"Actually, I'm looking for someone by the name of Izumi Minamoto. I've been told that she works here..."

 _Of course he looks familiar. An older version of Sasuke. No doubt._

 _Wait! Doesn't that mean he's related to Sasuke! If he's related to Sasuke and searching for me then he must be..._

 _No way!_

 _Oh my god!_

"Um..."

"Izumi! Tell whoever came that we cannot attend them now! The shop's closing!" Maya yelled coming out. She saw the young man and narrowed her eyes. But before she could say anything, the man asked, "So, I take you're Izumi?".

"Y-yes...I am." She said almost meekly.

"Hey mister! Who do you think you are? Hm? Trying to flirt..." Maya was cut off from her angry rant by Izumi.

"N-no Maya! I think you misunderstood! He's Itachi..."

Maya's reaction was comical. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped to the ground. "I apologise! I'm sorry. I didn't recognise you." She said feeling silly. Of course the man's features were completely of an Uchiha.

"Not a big deal...mam. nothing you should apologise for." He said politely.

Maya nodded and turned her head towards the younger woman and said, "Gather you're things...ok?"

As Izumi left to the kitchen, a lecherous idea came into Maya's mind. She looked at her watch and said , "Oh no, I've gotta go...lots of errands to run. I would've loved sit here and talk to you Itachi...but I've some important things to do."

"No problem mam. I don't mind."

"Please give these keys to Izumi and tell her to lock safely. Ok?"

As Itachi nodded she went past him but suddenly stopped and whispered, "And yeah, don't try anything funny with her, or I might..." submitting to her maternal instincts.

"No! Mam you can trust me..." Itachi sweatdropped wondering why women kind have been a mystery to him.

"Hm...good. see ya! Bye!"

And Maya left.

Izumi felt her heart thundering in her chest. She had heard the conversation between Maya and Itachi. Actually, she had thought that he would come to her place to pick her up... _but._

She wasn't prepared. Neither mentally nor physically. And Itachi was _more_ than she _expected._ He was handsome than she imagined and gentler than she had dreamed of. This made her feel more nervous. She gulped. He had surely surpassed her expectations but did she... satisfy him? What did he think of her? Would he accept her?

 _I don't know..._

For Itachi...he didn't knew. The instant he had laid his eyes upon her he was awed. No...he wouldn't say that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met but _something about her_ had attracted him. Maybe it was her angelic face or shining brown hair. He was smart enough to know that she was Izumi but he had asked just to see her reaction.

He had been amazed by her dark brown but bright eyes. He realised that he was _satisfied_ with her. He just wished to know her more, to spend time with her. He smiled.

After wrestling with her thoughts for quite awhile she decided it was enough. She emerged and saw him looking around the cafe. She cleared her throat to catch his attention and taking a reign of her emotions, she said, "Looks like Maya left, so...did she give you keys..."

Itachi extended his hand to give her the keys and their fingers brushed against eachother. Although both felt a tingling sensation run down their spines, but none of them said anything.

"Okay, I'll have to lock the café's back door and then we can leave. I'll be back in a minute." She said looking at him for permission. He nodded.

A few minutes later the young couple headed outside the cafe. They arrived to his Creta and climbed into it and drove to the main road.

"Where would you like to go? Izumi." Itachi asked.

"I'd don't know. As you wish."

Um... would you like to go to some restaurant or just..."

"What... _just_?"

"Just... _plain Street food_..." Itachi didn't knew what made him ask her that. If it was somebody else he wouldn't have ever asked something like that. But something about that girl made him feel comfortable, as if he could be _what he actually is_ in front of this girl. He had always preferred normal things as compared to what he was _expected_ to do as Uchiha clan's heir. He wondered what Izumi thought about him now.

Izumi was stunned, she made an observation that Itachi loved simplicity. She could tell that from his casual clothes which consisted of blue denim, a black shirt over white wife beater. She smiled, "Of course, I'd love to!"

 _After all, I'm not wearing anything for a date with THE Itachi Uchiha._

She looked at her clothes and sighed, "Hey! area around the central park is good! We can go there...may be?"

"Hm..."

As Itachi nodded and in sometime later they arrived at main road to reach it she asked, "You...you know the way?"

"Of course...if you know that I used to live here." He smirked at her embarrassed expression.

Sometime later, they stood in front of the central park talking about stuff and eating all sort of foods they could get get their hands on. It was extremely funny for Izumi that someone like Itachi has a sweet tooth.

"Oh... I'm full. Can't eat anything more." He said sighing.

"Alright, let's go to the park. Hm?" she asked excitedly.

He nodded and as they moved for the entry of the park, Izumi caught something from the corner of her eyes and decided to have some fun. She grinned devilishly.

"Um... Itachi, you go ahead... I'll be back in a minute."

He couldn't get even a word out she had left already. She shrugged and went off to find a bench for them to sit.

Sometime later Izumi arrived with a small package in her hands and found him sitting on a bench near the moonlit shimmering lake. Her breathing quickened because the moonlight enhanced his already perfect features. His pale complexion looking almost white and shining black hair.

 _Wow! He's a embodiment of perfection..._

Finally collecting enough guts, she sat beside him. He gave her a small smile and then observed the package in her arms with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. She smiled and said, " You know...I like dumplings... can't resist them. Do you want some?" opening the package and offer him some.

But even before he could reply she moved it away from him, shaking her head, "How silly of me. I thought that you'd like them...but still...after all, you're Itachi Uchiha...you wouldn't like something like that. Right?"

She deliberately ignored his glare and almost brought the delicious dumpling to her mouth in a teasing fashion but stopped because the glare had been intensified. She looked at him and sweatdropped. He looked ready to shed blood.

She grinned. "Don't tell me..."

Moments later they were eating the dumplings happily.

Itachi glared at her when she told him that she had been meaning fun from the beginning.

"So Sasuke told you that I love dumplings..."

"Oh ya! It's really funny." She said giggling.

"You're cruel!" he grumbled and she burst into another fit of uncontrolled giggles.

As Itachi looked at the laughing girl beside him, he couldn't help but in be awed by her.

 _So this is true beauty..._

Her smile was angelic and she herself was enchanting. He sighed. He had never felt about someone the way he felt about her.

 _What are you doing to me Izumi Minamoto?_

This was something that mom, dad and Sasuke were talking about. This is the reason they love her. Maybe...

I hope...

 _I hope..._

 _She likes me..._

 _As much as I do._

 **...**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update. But tell me how was the chapter, everyone? Itachi and Izumi finally met and already like eachother. Did I go too fast? Was their first interaction with eachother okay? Please let me know.**

 **...**

 **Ikahorse** **: thank you very much for your review. I'm glad you liked the story.**

 **Guest** **: thank you for the review.**

 **Ani** **: Really sorry for the late update. I'm out of station currently so...I'll try to update faster in future.**

 **...**

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone. This is the next chapter of 'When you came'. This immediately follows the previous chapter. Well, I sort of completed this chapter some days ago but due to some network problems I couldn't post it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Why do you think I write fanfic for? Of course, because I don't own Naruto.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Chapter – 6**

 **Heart to heart**

Two figures sat on the bench, gazing at the moonlit sky. They talked and laughed. Well, more like Izumi talking and Itachi listening with inserting his thoughts regarding the topic whenever he could find a chance. But one thing was sure, that they were happy being around each other.

Itachi was sure that he had never talked so freely to any other girl he had ever met. Others talked and talked only about themselves rather than giving a thought to what others have to say. But Izumi was different. Yes, she was the one doing the most talking but yet she was listening to what he had to say. He felt like he can be _what he is_ in reality, in front of her.

After all, being 'the Itachi Uchiha' isn't easy. He has to put up a facade of royalty all the time despite loving the things that would make a ordinary peasant contented. No, don't get him wrong. He was proud to be an Uchiha but at times he wished...he wished to run away from this corrupted world where power, authority and currency was everything. People showed false loyalty and betrayed each other the first chance they get. It made him angry, disappointed and sad.

But Itachi felt grateful that he could tell Izumi about his desires. He knew or _assumed_ that...she wouldn't judge him for his wishes. She won't say that he's out of his sanity for actually considering an idea like this. Her unique charisma created a welcoming and comforting aura all around her, which greatly attracted him or...in a way gave him relief like Shisui does.

Itachi smiled. His parents...his mom was right. Izumi _is_ the girl he would _want_. Maybe... she's the one he has been _looking for._ Although, he shouldn't make conclusion so fast but yet...

But Itachi would never know that, currently, _she_ was having a war with herself.

Although Izumi was fine on outside, but on inside...she was a nervous wreck. She had been wanting to ask Itachi a question the instant her mother and Mikoto had proposed of this marriage. It was a constant thing in her mind. It plagued her day and night. Although, she didn't wish to soil the beautiful atmosphere with her uncertainty.

But it was important. And now when the person of her questions was right beside her, she couldn't afford to ignore it any longer.

"Itachi... w-what do y-you think of this m-marriage?"

Itachi was prepared for anything except that question. He hadn't even considered to imagine that she'd ask something like that.

"W-what do you mean? Izumi?"

"I mean...are you okay with this arrangement? W-what made you agree to this marriage?"

Itachi was bewildered. He didn't knew how to answer this question. Heck, he wasn't even expecting it. He had never ever before met a woman who asked him why he wishes to be with her? But he knew one thing...that Izumi Minamoto was _not just any_ woman. So, rather than answering _her_ question with an answer, he answered it with one question of his own.

"Why do you ask?"

She diverted her eyes off him and whispered, "Because you're not the way that I actually imagined you to be."

Itachi felt his heart drop as soon as he heard those words. It was funny that how actually he felt hurt at her words. He thought that she accepted him as he was but _maybe_ he was wrong. Maybe she was just like others. But even thinking about her to be like others hurt.

Seeing the hurt expression on his face made her wonder if she had said anything inappropriate. She re-evaluated her words and realised that maybe she sounded wrong. She immediately realised one thing that no matter what she would never want him to be disappointed or angry with her.

"No. N-no Itachi. I didn't mean anything wrong. W-what I meant that most of the times... I've heard about men of your status...they are mostly jerks. But _not you._ You're different. I-I don't even know that I should feel this...so soon...but I like being with you. And that is why...I asked. I wish to be with you and nothing's more important for us...to be honest with each other. I want to k-know that what made you agree to actually consider marrying a someone... committing to a person you're entire life when you've never met her? I-I mean it w-was _hard_ for me before _meeting_ you..."

And it would be a lie if the emotion that overcame itachi's mind after Izumi's explanation wasn't releif. Of course it wasn't hard for him but instead awkward. His parents... especially his father has been trying to pair him up with someone since he was a teenager. But he wasn't expecting his mom to do something like that.

"Well, what to say... I mean my parents, they've been trying to get me settled down since quite a time. It wasn't hard for me to accept this as much as you but instead it was kind of awkward and uncomfortable. Well the idea of marriage is not something I could easily come terms with. My mom said that she wants me to meet you...that was a compulsion but the decision would be mine."

Now... Itachi was glad that she asked him this question. His parents' relationship taught him that the most important value that keeps a relationship safe is honesty. He's seen many people of high profile breaking up and cheating and divorces are common. But he can't imagine his parents apart. He knows that his father shows a gentle side to his family only because his mother pulled it out. His mother would stay by his father's side through thick and thin. He knows from his father's smile that how much he loves his mom. He knows when his father takes his mother's decisions in consideration that how much he trusts her. He knows that they would stay loyal to eachother till death and beyond.

Izumi's voice broke the chain of his thoughts.

"But... w-what made you come here? Because I came for my mom..."

"I won't lie... for me too...it was my mom...and sort of... _you_."

Her eyes became wide, "M-me? What do you mean? How me?"

"Actually...you sort of _impressed_ me. Izumi...to me, nothing in the world is more important than my family. And I don't have many true friends because I'm the great Itachi Uchiha. People don't befriend me for the sake of bonds...but instead to gain something from me. They don't care about me but instead about my status and money. They want to be friends with 'the Itachi Uchiha' not just 'Itachi Uchiha'. They worship me. And it makes me feel _sick_. It's not just friends but even the women that my father attempted to pair me with. They didn't cared for me but the money and the fame of an Uchiha."

Hearing Itachi's life made her sad. He must be lonely. How bad would it feel to know that the people you're with are there only for you're money, status and fame.

He continued. "And that is why my family is the most important thing in my life because I know that no matter what I do or what I am they would never abandon me. Despite it I met some people who do care for me and _they are_ my friends. I love them. And where till the question stands of you... you've made my mom love you, my father respect you and my little brother...the most important person in my life cares about you. And just like I said that my family's my life so that is why I came...to respect their wishes. When I saw how much they love you I realised that you were something special. So I came."

Itachi's words made her smile. The sheer amount of love he had for his family and friends made her realise that the woman who would take a place in itachi's heart would be showered with unrivalled love and loyalty. She ,no doubt, would be a lucky person.

"Thank you... Itachi. I-I don't even know what to say."

Now it was Itachi's turn to ask a question that he was wondering about since the instant he realised that she was different and he...he would _want_ her. He was shocked at his own nervousness. After all he was maybe... about _to propose_...sort of.

"Well... Izumi, now, what is your decision... regarding this arrangement? I mean you said you don't find me as a jerk...I know it's still too early but..."

He was cut off by her,. " You know...I mean it's... I-I don't think that it would be such a bad idea."

Itachi gave her a look that screamed _are-you-sure_? And she instantly yelled, "I mean _it would be a great idea_!"

As soon as she realised what she had said, she abruptly slapped her hands over her mouth and turned a nice shade of red making Itachi wonder if he'd ever found a girl so cute and adorable. No doubt, her antics were entertaining. Actually...she was herself _entertaining_.

It was again he was cut off by her small whisper, "W-what about y-you?"

He didn't knew where this urge to touch her...and to make her look into his eyes when he would tell her his decision came from but he followed it anyways. He placed his larger hand over her's smaller one making her instantly look up into his eyes, he said, "If it's with you...I would like to give it a try."

And he chukled when she turned into a lovely shade of pink.

...

Sometime later the new couple stood in front of Izumi's house. They both had subtle smiles on their faces as they stood across each other. Well...his mother had told him that if he wouldn't drop Izumi home on time she would personally see to this matter. And when Mikoto Uchiha decides something...no one can question it, not even his father.

"Alright, Itachi I guess...it's time for you to be home."

The young man nodded, "Well, I think you're right!"

She smiled, "I-I had a great time with you. I'm glad we met, really."

"Same here...I hope to see you soon..."

"Of course...in two days."

"What? Why?"

She fake gasped. " How can you forget...I'll never forgive you for this _grave sin_ , Itachi Uchiha..."

Itachi gave her a confused look, which to her, looked absolutely adorable.

"You big dummy...it's Sasuke's birthday!"

"You were invited?"

She narrowed her eyes and for a moment or two he actually felt intimated. She gave him a look which loudly said of course-I-was, you-jerk!

Itachi gulped, "Well, I better head back."

As he retreated to his car he was halted in his steps by the shout of his name by his _fiancée_.

"Yeah?"

In response he got a shy but sweet breath-taking smile and small words, "Stay safe..."

And he smiled truly...after all he had found someone... _who cares for him_.

...

Back in their homes, both Izumi and Itachi had large anime sweatdrops forming on heads...

Why?

Because the instant they stepped into their homes...

Unlucky Izumi Minamoto was immediately captured and inquired by her dear mother and Maya.

And...

Poor Itachi Uchiha was cornered and tortured until he spilled the details of the 'date' by his dear mother, loved brother and... respected father.

 **...**

 _ **How was it? I hope you guys didn't get bored with the fluff and drama. I personally found the ending hilarious. And was Itachi ooc? Tell me what you guys think of this heart to heart conversation. Was it alright? And an extremely important question, is this going too fast? I mean their relationship? I would like to know your thoughts and views. Please.**_

 _ **And yeah, can someone recommend me nice Bolt and Sarada stories? I would like to read some.**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238.**_


	7. Chapter 7 departure

**_Hi everyone. Here is the next installment of 'When you came'. I'm extremely sorry for not updating this story for such a long time. But here it is now. Although I've tried my best to give you all a proper chapter here, but I apologize for any mistakes, spelling or grammatical errors._**

 ** _Anyways, let's go on with the story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Nope. I'm not the great owner of Naruto._**

* * *

 **Departure**

Two days passed since Itachi and Izumi's first date. Two days since they decided 'yes' to that proposal. The day of Sasuke's birthday. Sasuke indeed wasn't a social person so despite his father's wishes to conduct a large party, so that he could invite his business acquaintances to attend the event, the party was to be consisted of the people that Sasuke deemed important.

The day was nice. Soft breeze danced around as Itachi looked over the garden which had bloomed with various flowers with sweet scents and vibrant colours. It wasn't surprising that his mother was extremely fond of delicate flowers. She had always been a planet lover. To her plants provide peace and symbolised serenity and flowers showed the beauty of life.

As his onyx eyes looked far away he knew what was to come. His thoughts completely revolved around a certain brunette beauty. He didn't knew just how that woman had made him feel so strange. Made him feel so weird and yet wonderful at the same time. He longed to see her, to see her bright eyes full of warmth and love. To see hear her bell-ring like laugh, pure and enchanting. To see her smile, breath-taking and innocent.

In short, he wanted to see her again.

And God...it had been just two days.

Better for him, today was the day they'd be meeting again. Today was his little brother's birthday.

"Itachi!"

A smile came upon his lips as turned to see a pink haired girl running towards him, her green eyes lit up in excitement.

"Hey Sakura! Long time no see? Eh?"

"Yup. Nice to see you Itachi! You know, I've been searching for you around the whole mansion. And here you are staring into horizon. Thinking about someone special? Eh?"

Sakura couldn't stifle her giggles as a small pink made itself visible on itachi's cheeks. "N-no, I don't have any special one?" he said as if questioning himself.

Sakura smirked, "You're really trying to fool me Itachi? I know your special one. Izumi is amazing, I love her! Believe me!"

"Y-you knew?"

"Of course I did. Thatl dear brother of yours is too faithful to me. I knew about Mikoto wanting her even before you arrived. Funny that you are already in love with her..." she trailed off laughing as Itachi turned red. But before Itachi could reply Sakura squealed in happiness seeing the birthday boy coming towards them. She lunged at him and kissed him, which he returned. The older Uchiha smirked and turned around to give them some privacy.

Suddenly a scene flashed into his mind.

A scene of him and Izumi... kissing like that.

He turned the shade of Sasuke's favourite tomatoes, but the thought still seemed awkward yet attractive.

...

The party started in evening with the arrival of guests, most of them familiar to him because he had seen them together so many times, alongside Sasuke. Suddenly he was caught by his little brother's best friend, the person he considers another little brother himself. Some of the other familiar faces confronted him like shikamaru, Ino, and their enormous friend Chouji with another kid called Said who looked eerily similar to him and Sasuke as they were almost twins.

Soon most of the guests arrived and the mansion was filled with laughter and smiles, everyone enjoying themselves when she arrived, dressed in a pink dress coming down to her knees paired up with a white elbow length sleeved jacket. Her feet were adorned by white moderate heels. Her hair pulled up into a high pony tail. She looked simple but yet stunning. She was not alone but accompanied by another woman who resembled her in features but with green eyes. Her mother, Izayoi Minamoto.

...

A figure gazed out at the glimmering night sky. Gentle breeze whipping his raven hair as he stood in the balcony.

Itachi's thoughts wandered wildly, whether he should tell her or not. It was quite an issue. Of course, she needs to know but, should he tell her now or tomorrow. He was confused. He prayed to help him. He didn't wish to mess things up between them.

"Itachi?"

A familiar voice brought him to present.

"Izumi... what are you doing here?"

"Mikoto asked me to bring you down there. Hey...are you alright?" worry laced her voice.

It startled him that she, at such a short time, was able to make out that if he was troubled or not, which was quite a feat because he was not a man of many emotions. Most of the Uchiha men were like that.

"Yeah... it's just... Izumi, I need to tell you something."

"Um... what is it?" he paused but then continued.

"I'm going back. To America. Tomorrow."

Silence stretched between them. Izumi had a million things running in her mind. She was aware that he had to go back soon. After all, he was the head of Uchiha corporation in America. He cannot waste his time around here much. But so soon. She wasn't expecting that. As her eyes wandered to Itachi's face, which was quite emotion less. But strangely enough, she could see a hint of worry in his dark eyes.

She smiled, "Its alright! I understand."

"You do?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"Of course I do. Oh come on. What do you think of me? A possessive bitch?" she stomped her foot angrily.

Itachi laughed at that. And motioned her to come with him, downstairs, but not before wondering to himself, ' _I don't think that I'd mind a possessive bitch..._ '

Izumi shivered, wondering if it was from cold or Itachi's words.

...

"Mom, I'm here. What's the matter?"

"What took you so long? Were you and Izumi...you know." She asked winking suggestively.

"N-no. We were not doing something like that. Please stop saying such things!" he said blushing, as his eyes darted towards the petite figure of the brunette beauty beside him, who, was blushing like a red tomato.

Suddenly, they heard Fagaku coughing a bit to gain attention. As crowd around them, which consisted of friends and family, raised their heads towards him to show that he had their undivided attention.

"Gentlemen and ladies, as you know that today's the birthday of my younger's son, Uchiha Sasuke, but I have an important announcement to make and that is...I wish to introduce you to the newest member of Uchiha family, my soon to be daughter-in-law, my eldest son's fiancée – Izumi Minamoto."

Itachi gasped as the present crowd cheered and applauded them, but he knew that Izumi was about to faint from all the attention they were getting. Poor her...

After the scene ended he glared at his smirking mother and their seemingly satisfied father, as his hand rubbed Izumi's back as she was comically hyperventilating. "You never told us that you two were going to pull a stunt like that!" he accused his parents.

"Itachi... you're mother and I found this to be the best occasion for this important matter. Even Sasuke agreed." Fagaku said trying to defend his actions.

"And of course, these people here are our most important friends, they deserve to know."

Itachi sighed. Arguing with his parents about that was of no use.

Later the party ended in full swing. And Itachi was grateful because he had enjoyed a great time with Izumi and his family. They had danced and ate together, talking all the night and knowing a lot more about each other. It felt nice. For the first time, Itachi felt incredibly comfortable in the presence of a woman, because most of the time the girls would just try to jump on him.

All in all, he had a great time.

Except for the time when he was caught staring at Izumi, by Naruto and Hinata. The boy had been relentless. In some ways, Naruto always reminded him of Shisui. They are both full of energy, talkative and extremely loyal to their friends. A quality that he both admired and adored. As Shisui always thought of him, before himself, similarly Naruto too thinks about Sasuke's well being before his own. Sasuke may not show, but he too loves Naruto with all his heart.

It was only after that, he came to know that Hinata and the blond haired boy were aware of his arrangement with Izumi before hand. After the kid pestered him to speak, he finally told them that he...likes Izumi. And then Naruto wouldn't stop grinning like an idiot. But instead of getting annoyed, it made him smile.

Currently, he heard his mother saying to Izumi's mom,

"Izayoi, please, it's already too late for you and Izumi to go home. I can't allow it! Stay here with us, please!"

"Mikoto...but..."

"No buts! You're staying here and that's final."

She said dragging the poor green-eyed woman, yelling to him,

"Itachi Uchiha! Show your soon to be wife, her room." Itachi sweatdropped at his mother. He turned his head to Izumi, only to see a similar sweatdrop on her forehead. They both sighed in sync.

"Come on...we need to take you to your room or my mom would kick me out of mine."

"Hai."

So, this is how they are now standing awkwardly in front of each other, in the hallway of the mansion.

"Um...I had a great time with you and your family, Itachi! Thank you."

She said bowing to him.

"No need for such formalities, Izumi."

"It wasn't formality, you idiot. A way of showing gratitude!" she giggled, making him smile. But then the awkward silence returned once again. Neither of them knew what to say. But then Itachi spoke,

"Um... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. I have to go early, you know. Maya allowed me to come early tonight, but I need to go early to cover up her shift."

"Alright. I'll drive you there."

"N-no need. Itachi... I don't wanna bother you."

"Tch. Izumi, now you're being bothersome. I'll take you and that's final. You understand?"

"O-okay."

"At what time?"

"Seven."

"Fine. I'll wait for you down on breakfast table."

...

When Itachi travelled down to kitchen he wasn't expecting to be greeted by the delicious aroma of freshly made pancakes. He poked his head into the kitchen to witness his soon to wife making the breakfast. She was busy so he decided to make his presence known.

"Smells good."

She jumped and then glared at him, "Don't scare me like that."

He smirked and placed himself in the dining chair. She sighed but then brought two plates of sweet breakfast. And he wouldn't lie, it was delicious. He wondered that if she would cook for him like this back in America, after marriage. But he was brought out of his stupor when she collected his empty plate and deposited in the sink.

"Why did you cook? We have servers to do that."

"Not used to it, just."

"Oh."

...

Some time later, they sat in comfortable silence as Itachi drove his car towards their destination. Every now and then they would glance at each other, when the other one wasn't looking. It was funny that at first Itachi thought that she wasn't very exotically beautiful, but now he felt like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her dark brown hair, her same coloured eyes...her cute little button nose and naturally pink lips, unlike others she didn't use much of beauty stuff to cover her flaws and that is what made her even more flawless in his eyes.

"Is something wrong? With my face?"

"N-no! You look fine." His cheeks turned a bit pink, which he quickly hid by tilting his head so that his bangs covered it, embarrassed that he was caught staring.

Soon, they arrived at their destination as Itachi carefully parked the car. As Izumi climbed out off the car a shy smile came upon her lips.

"Um... Itachi I was wondering I-if you'd like to stay here with me for sometime... I mean only if a-are not busy. I would like to spend m-more time with you, before you go...but only if you wish!" she said the last part in a hurry.

Itachi smiled, "I'd love to."

The smile that he was rewarded with was enough to make him smile in return. As they entered the empty house she excused herself and later stepped out in a pink plaited skirt and white button up shirt and a small apron tied at the front and knee length socks with pink shoes. Her hair tied up in a messy bun. All in all, she looked like a doll.

As she decorated the store and arranged properly the items, they carried light conversation. She placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him with a smile.

"Hey! Don't give it that look. It's not that bad."

"Not at all." He said inhaling it's rich aroma.

As he sipped his beverage taking its creamy and bitter-sweet taste, his eyes carefully watched every moment of the young woman in front of him. Suddenly, he wondered, what would be Shisui's reaction about all this. Who expects to go for only four days to your home and return betrothed. But suddenly a thought crossed his mind, "Izumi..."

"Hm?"

"You never said about your fath-..."

He didn't say anything after her violent flinch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No. It's not your fault. It's just a uncomfortable topic for me. He died. When I was twelve."

"Oh. Sorry literally, I didn't knew about it."

"Its alright. Please don't apologise."

After a bit of silence they continued their light conversation when Maya arrived. "My, my I wasn't expecting our dear Itachi to be here. It's nice to see you."

"Same here mam." He nodded curtly to her. He turned his head towards the younger woman and said, "Well, I guess I better get going. If you don't mind."

"No. Not at all Itachi. And thanks for bringing me here and keeping me company."

After a quick goodbye he exited from the cafe and was about to enter the car, when he heard Izumi calling. He looked at her inquisitively.

"Your flight? What time is it?"

A smirk came upon his face as he asked, "You wish to see me off?"

A shy smile adorned her features. "Yeah. Maybe."

"At three."

"Ok. Bye."

He nodded and climbed into the car.

...

He paced around on the white tiled surface of the airport floor, with his mother with a grin and a glint of amusement in his father's eyes. Izumi should've been here around half hour ago. But she wasn't here yet and it was strange for him and funny for his family that he was starting to get worried.

Sometime later, Sasuke arrived and tossed a canned drink for him.

"Sorry. The vending machine didn't have the one you wanted."

"Its alright."

"She isn't here yet, is she?"

"No."

"You are worried?"

"Um...No?" He said sort of questioning himself.

Sasuke just chuckled.

"Only ten minutes." Fagaku said in his uninterested stoic voice.

Well, today was certainly different because most of the time Fagaku was busy dealing with Uchiha corporation's matter to drop him off. Although he has noticed something different in both his father and brother this time. He has always been quite aware of the fact that they shared a strained relationship with one-another. But now they were at least trying to account for each other's feelings. This was something good and he undoubtedly appreciated the change. He has always wanted a good relationship among the members of his family and would do everything in his power make sure of that.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard a familiar voice yelling out for him. As he turned around to the source of the voice, he couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him, with the brown haired woman running towards him.

"S... Sorry...For...Being late."

She said panting, in between breaths. Her palms were on her on her slightly bent either knees, and her breathing was ragged.

"Calm down, Izumi. It's all right." Itachi spoke with concern in his voice, unaware of the amused looks he was getting from his parents and brother.

"Well, I felt guilty about leaving Maya alone with many customers to attend and then lost track of time, and then when I was finally able to leave the café, I got struck in traffic. Um... Sorry." She said sheepishly, trying to explain herself for being late.

"Its not a big deal." Itachi said as nonchalantly as possible but his family detected the twinge of satisfaction in his eyes.

'He's head over heels for her, in what, two-three days.' Wondered an smirking Sasuke.

After greeting others and a small conversation, Izumi pulled out a small package from somewhere and presented in front of the raven haired man with a smile.

"A gift? For me?" Itachi asked with some curiosity. She nodded at him with big grin on her face. He gently grabbed the box and was about to tear out the paper wrapped around the object when a small delicate hand stopped him.

"Not here please." The younger woman of the two present said with a shy smile. "See it after you reach back."

"Alright. As you wish."

But then reached into the pocket of his jeans and and brought out in front of her.

"Here."

"For me?" she asked, her eyes full of wonder and curiosity, almost reminding him of a child, who just discovered some secret.

"You too, don't open now. Okay?"

"Ok."

They were brought out of the conversation by Fagaku.

"It's almost time, Itachi. You should head."

Itachi nodded to his father and turned towards the brown haired woman in front of him but was completely stunned when she suddenly leaned and brushed her lips against his cheeks but instantly jumped away from him blushing furiously. Even his own cheeks were pink but before he could say anything the announcement echoing through the airport about his flight, stopped him. He swiftly turned towards his family and smiled at them genuinely.

"Later."

They all nodded and smiled at him and his eyes wandered to Izumi's still red face which he found to be extremely cute, he whispered, "Hope to see you again, soon."

"Same here." She said lovingly.

Itachi, then instantly turned on his heel and headed down a gentle smile gracing his handsome features.

Well this departure was quite different from the ones he normally had but pleasant enough to be remembered.

* * *

 _ **I hope that the chapter wasn't extremely rushed and although I felt that Itachi was a bit ooc but I think it shouldn't be much of a problem with you all amazing readers.**_

 _ **A big thanks to 'IzumiUchiha32' for her review and all others too.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238**_


	8. Chapter 8 Distance

_**Hello everyone! After a long wait of seven months I'm finally back with a new chapter. It's short and the length is truly annoying me but something is better than nothing, I guess. You guys might be angry with me for such a long wait and such a short chapter. But what can I say other than the fact that I deserve it. This was simply a hard year for me. But no matter now that I'm here with a new chapter.**_

 _ **I deeply apologize for my inability to provide all my readers a decent chapter. Please forgive me.**_

 _ **And a big thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows.**_

 _ **Anyways, here's the next chapter of 'When you came'. And I hope that you enjoy it!**_

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Nothing related to Naruto universe is owned by me._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Distance**_

It's been around seven and a half months since Itachi had left Japan with the news that he was betrothed. When he left, Izumi thought that maybe he'd forget about her but she was simply stunned when the next day of Itachi's departure she received a call from an anonymous international number voicing Itachi. When she asked about how he got her number, he replied something along the lines of about having pesky little brothers and that little brother having pesky little friends.

Since then, it became a daily routine to both of them. Everyday, she'd eagerly wait for his call and everyday he'd be punctual. They'd talk about normal stuff and sometimes argue about the world issues. Their talks were never much long but at the end of the day it would make them both smile and think of each other.

Maya and Izayoi both noticed that Izumi had become much more chirpier than usual, much more smiling and the most important of all, they noticed that the part of her hidden sadness vanishing. She was in her high spirits, now a days. Even some of the regular customers had been intrigued by increase in Izumi's liveliness. And of course, Maya would never miss a single opportunity to tease Izumi about her dear prince charming.

Izumi now understood that why people say that distance makes the heart grow fonder. Because it happened to her. Because, now, she understood Itachi better than before. They have grown so close to each other that now she could even figure out how his day was spent simply by the tone of his voice and the choice of his vocabulary. The days when he'd be frustrated and annoyed their whole conversations consisted of one sided yes' and no's. When he'd be excited and happy about something he'd talk more of his day. Most the times he'd be neutral which Izumi didn't mind.

It was quite funny that despite the fact that they met each other only for few times like mainly on their date and Sasuke's birthday party and later at the airport, but strangely enough she can perfectly remember his strong jawline, his angular nose, his ebony locks and most of all...his dark eyes and soft smiles.

There was a time when Izumi didn't give much importance to romance but now with Itachi, she felt like a piece had been missing from her life. She found it strange that how she'd wait eagerly for the day to end to receive his calls...to hear his voice.

It was hard to believe but...

she realised that she has been falling for him.

...

Shisui Uchiha was having the time of his life. After all, it's not everyday that you get a chance to see the great and perfect Itachi Uchiha flustered like a school girl at the mere mention of name of any girl. He had discovered Itachi talking on his phone in the privacy of his office and had been highly surprised when he realised that the talk had been completely unprofessional.

Itachi Uchiha was talking to a woman and was having a casual conversation! He was stunned, but he decided to ignore it believing that he might have been mistaken. But to his horror, he heard Itachi talking again on phone at the same time the next day and through the talks he could easily figure out that it was the same person from yesterday. He had angrily accused Itachi of hiding about the girl he's been talking to. Itachi at first had been hesitant but finally after some pestering revealed the truth.

Shisui had almost tumbled down the stairs and might have cracked open his skull had not been for Itachi's quick reflexes. It had taken him a complete week to digest the fact that Itachi...his little Itachi... the person he almost considers his younger brother...his best friend...was engaged? The man who'd really never blinked at hot sexy babes was engaged to a woman he had never even properly met before? And not only that but actually head over heels in love with her?

What in the world was going on?

Although, Itachi had firmly denied about falling in love with her, saying that he only liked her, a part of him was relieved that a bit of old Itachi was still left in him. After the initial shock had worn off, the only thing he'd done is tease Itachi at every given chance. It was bad, he knew, but tormenting Itachi was his most favourite thing to do.

Slowly, he figured out that the way Itachi talked so fondly of her, he had begun to care for her more than any other woman except for females belonging to his family. And then he realised, that maybe Itachi had begun considering her – Izumi Minamoto as a part of his family, as his soon to be wife.

...

As Izumi Minamoto was seated in her room holding a book, her entire attention was focused on her mobile phone sitting nearby, her eyes darting between her phone, the clock and the book in every few seconds. After getting frustrated, she placed the book on the table and glared at the clock. Itachi would call her any minute now.

Suddenly, the memories of that day flashed across her mind. She giggled.

 _*flashback*_

It had been 3 in the morning when her cell phone rang. She groaned angrily, wondering about who was annoying her at this time of the night. But as soon as she saw Itachi's number flashing across the screen, she was alarmed.

"Itachi? Hello?"

"Izuuummiii!"

For some moments she was completely stunned by the shock the phone had provided. The voice was no doubt Itachi's, but normally, it wasn't so slurred and squeaking. She was worried and confused.

She asked again.

"Itachi? Is that you?"

"Yesss...who else would be?" He asked as if trying to intimidate her.

"Are you...drunk?"

"Drunk? Me? No! Not at all!"

"Itachi!"

"O-okay. A little bit." He murmured, sounding like a child who just was caught stealing candy. She sniggered. He was really cute at times, but she had more pressing matters at hand so she asked.

"What's the matter? Did you call me for something important?"

"Yes. It's very important. I want you to come here!"

"Eh...What? Itachi you are drunk! I can't simply come there like this! You're in another country!"

"I don't care! You have to come!"

Izumi muttered to herself that she didn't even know what's happening. But she knew someone else who could help him at this moment.

"Alright! Itachi...where is Shisui?"

"Shisui! Don't mention traitors in front of me!"

"Traitor?... Shisui? When did that happen?"

"Since he's been ignoring me for Hana! And not just him but everyone else too."

Izumi was aware of the fact that Hana was Shisui's girlfriend. But she was more surprised that Itachi was behaving like a spoiled little kid who doesn't want to share his older brother with anyone. Izumi laughed because behaving like that was more of Sasuke's Forte.

"Are you jealous?" She asked.

"Hmm...Well no. Why would I be jealous? It's just that it was supposed be a small friendly get together not a couple's reunion event. And... the most annoying thing is that you're not here..."

They had talked for long hours before Itachi had supposedly passed out. He had been so terribly embarrassed and sorry for his actions later, which caused him to apologize again and again to her that it had been irritable. But she didn't care because she learned that a drunk Itachi is like an open book compared to his normal reserved self. A reserved self which rarely allowed anyone to see through the walls he'd created. That day she learned that he cares for her and misses her as much as she does and for some reason... she loved him even more since that day.

She was brought out of her thoughts as soon as the phone rang. A big smile coming up on her face that could have actually light up an entire room.

...

Itachi had a soft smile on his face as he stood in the middle of the room listening to Izumi's chatter. Listening her joy filled voice and twinkling laugh brightens up his mood like the sun brightens up the morning.

No doubt he was annoyed by the consistent teasing from Shisui. The man would never let go of a single opportunity to create trouble for him by mentioning Izumi every now and then or would fake a cough whenever some other woman would try to get her hands on him.

But...at the end of the day... hearing her voice made his heart feel lighter and funnily enough sometimes her chattering would astonishingly provide solutions to his problems.

Suddenly, he noticed something strange but recent in his behavior. How he would compare every woman who would try to come closer to him with Izumi. Their looks, their personalities, their eyes and their smiles. And he would never find someone with innocence of the smiles that could compare to Izumi's. He would never find someone with eyes personifying kindness like Izumi's. He would never find someone who could make him smile like Izumi does.

At that moment...a sudden realisation almost knocked him off his feet.

Maybe... Shisui was right...

Maybe...

Maybe...

He was... falling in love with her?

* * *

 _ **Well, this chapter did not have much of a story development but I simply wanted a chapter giving us a glimpse of their budding relationship. Despite the distance between them, they are in touch with each other and that is what is helping them grow even further.**_

 _ **And yeah, how was the drunk Itachi in your opinion? Terrifically OOC, right? But I think that drunk people generally loosen up about their emotions and feelings.**_

 _ **Well, I'll try my best to update chapters better in**_ _ **future.**_

 _ **So please review.**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise in the rain

_**Hello everyone! Guess what? I'm back with another chapter for you guys. It is short again but can't be helped.**_

 _ **Discalimer: I don't own this amazing series. No matter how much I want too.**_

 _ **I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Well, I mean I think so.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter-9**_

 _ **Surprise in the storm**_

The wind was howling ferociously. She could hear the raindrops hitting against the road and the glass window panes of their quaint coffee shop, punctuated by the loud strikes of the thunder occasionally.

And here she was sitting in there, in the safety of home like atmosphere of the coffee shop, slightly enjoying the creamy taste of a warm cup of coffee along with delicious chocolate pastry. Sometimes Maya gave her an opportunity to taste her favourite items. And today was one such day.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by a loud crash and a string of curses followed by a very angry Maya huffing like a bull ready to charge at any person or thing that would annoy her in the least. Izumi gulped.

The older woman's eyes soft considerably as she saw the younger woman looking at her with wide frightened eyes.

"What happened Maya?"

"Nothing! I just heard a stupid weather forecast telling that the storm was about to get worse! I am having an incredibly worse day. I swear it was only today that my car had to breakdown. I haven't even brought a raincoat!"

A small laugh escaped the younger woman's lips.

"Oh Maya, you can take my raincoat. There is nothing to worry about."

"And what about you, Izumi? Won't you get wet too?"

"You need it more than I do! Your house is much more farther away than mine and you have a daughter to look after who's staying at home at such a bad weather. You should worry about her not me! I am an adult, you remember that, right? I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yup!"

"Alright! Thank you so much darling! And you're having a day's leave tomorrow because you are sure to get wet and sick due to today's circumstance. So enjoy! Bye!" She placed the keys at counter and left immediately.

Izumi had a smile on her face she saw the older women donning her raincoat and leaving immediately. After all, who can blame her, she had a daughter who was waiting for her at home. Maya's daughter, Helen was a lovely eleven year old child whom Maya greatly adored. Maya had adopted Helen when she was three and since then the girl was living with Maya.

Izumi picked up the keys to carefully lock the different doors, arranging everything and then left the cafe. The rain was beating hard on her she pulled out her jacket and tried to cover up her head from it but of course nothing could save her from the merciless rain she was served up entirely.

" Damnit!" She cursed.

She moved slowly to avoid slipping and skipped puddles of water collected here and there. Her brown locks sticking to her face and water was trailing down her entire soaked clothing. A part of her was worrying about her mum but since the older Minamoto head went on a visit to the Uchiha household, which she has been doing a lot lately, and knowing how much of a worry wart the other woman was she was assured that her mother was still at the Uchiha mansion and she couldn't deny that she felt a little relieved. As much as she wanted to hurry home back she knew that one wrong step could make her fall and twist her ankle which was a very bad idea at this state of the weather.

She groned.

What a day!

It was at that moment she realised that a black car had been following her since she had turned around the corner of the cafe. Her heart pounded a little faster not wanting to encounter troublesome situation, her feet moved with a little more pace than before. She twisted and turned taking different routes to her home hoping to lose the vehicle but to her exasperation and fear, the car still followed her. Her breath quickened even more, as she was trying to get the horrible and devastating outcomes of the situation. A young woman outside in a stormy night was a good chance for creeps to-

She yelped as she heard the car bonking its horn hard at her. She took a side ways glance at the vehicle and realised the it even more closer than she had expected. Now she couldn't help but force her feet to run. As fast as they could. But to her horror, the car sped up. Her running that fast was making her gasp for air. She knew she was being stupid, trying to out run a car but her fear wouldn't let her stop.

She saw an alleyway and figured out that it wasn't enough wide for a car to pass through. A small sense of security overcame her heart, she had a chance that she might make an escape. But today the luck was not at her side today. Her blood ran cold as her horrified brown eyes took the time to process that the alleyway she entered was a dead end. She deducted that she had doomed herself. She turned out to run again but only to stop as she witnessed a figure moving our of the car. The silhouette was definitely of a man and a well built one at that.

She stumbled back. Fear making her mind numb and tears were starting to gather around her eyes. Her legs were trembling as the man moved towards her.

No! This can't be happening! Not to her! She wasn't this weak! She won't let this man take advantage of her. She will not let this guy defile her. Not at any cost! She had people waiting back for her at home. She had her sick mother to look after. She had Maya to answer to. She had her friends and what about Uchiha family? What about Mikoto? Would Fagaku accept her if she gets...?

Sasuke? Will he still be able to respect her the way he does now if something happens now?

And...

Itachi?

No. How will she face him again if she gets weak at a time like this. She knows he hates cowardice. She knows she can't afford to have Itachi hate her. Not because of somebody else's fault. She'll show this bastard here that you never underestimate a woman.

She took deep calming breaths to steady her breathing and took a fighting stance. Well, she had been trained in some mixed martial arts by her father when was young. Memories were fuzzy but she still remembered the basics. The figure stopped and she felt like he was examining her with something akin to amusement and fascination.

Izumi felt sick. She was hyperly aware that the water had soaked her white shirt completely making it almost see through. Her rage reached to its limits as she charged at the man with a speed that a normal woman of her age wouldn't have. Adrenaline pumping through her veins she attacked with ferocity she didn't knew that she had.

At the moment she reached in range to attack him she realised it was over. The person in front of her wasn't some ordinary guy. As he had sidestepped her strike easily enough, she came to a scary realisation that her opponent was a martial artist himself and worse for her, she could sense that he was already far superior to her. She gave a battle cry and attempted her strikes even more faster and stronger than before but to her satisfaction she was backing him against the wall. Maybe if she pushed him back enough she might be able to make a run to escape.

But she never saw this coming.

One moment she was joyous that she had him and the next her entire body was paralyzed with terror.

Before she could even register the situation, she had been somehow pinned down to the wall with her hands above her head and legs in position that left her no chances of counterattack. She was acutely aware of her stalker breathing down her neck.

No. Oh god no!

Her mind screamed at her to do something but her body was completely numb, refusing to make any movements as the figure leaned down to her face.

"You did well. Izumi."

The voice was husky but with no malice. In fact it was oddly warm and frighteningly familiar. She dare say it...it was comforting.

"W-who are you?" Her voice cracked.

Her heart jumped in her throat as the person in front of her reached up to lift the hood covering his face, only to reveal a gently smiling face of a soaked...

"Itachi!"

Izumi screamed in bewilderment.

* * *

 _ **Did you expect that? Itachi's back! And I'm about to give you another surprise in the next chapter. I'm excited about it. And I introduced Maya's daughter too.**_

 _ **So, tell me what do you people think about it?**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238.**_


End file.
